Madusa
| birth_place = Milan, Italy | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Citrus County, Florida, USA | billed = | trainer = Eddie Sharkey | debut = 1985 | retired = 2001 }} Debra Ann Miceli (February 9, 1964) is a former professional wrestler. She is best known under her ring names Madusa (shorthand for Made in the USA) or Alundra Blayze. Her early career was spent in the American Wrestling Association, where she held the AWA World Women's Championship one time. In 1988, Miceli was also the first woman to be awarded Pro Wrestling Illustrated's Rookie of the Year. The following year, she signed a contract with All Japan Women's Pro-Wrestling, making her the first foreign wrestler to do so. She later joined World Championship Wrestling (WCW), where she was a member of the Dangerous Alliance, a group of wrestlers managed by Paul E. Dangerously. In 1993, she joined the rival World Wrestling Federation (WWF) under the name Alundra Blayze. In the WWF, she feuded with Bull Nakano and Bertha Faye, while holding the WWF Women's Championship a total of three times. Two years after joining the WWF, Miceli returned to WCW, showing up on an episode of Monday Nitro to throw the WWF Women's Championship belt into a trash can. For the next six years, she worked in WCW, where she feuded with Bull Nakano, Oklahoma, and became the first women to hold the WCW World Cruiserweight Championship. After training wrestlers at the WCW Power Plant, she left the company in 2001. In addition to wrestling, Miceli competes in the world of monster trucks. She drives a truck named Madusa, which was also her ring name for much of her professional wrestling career. She won the 2004 co-championship at the Monster Jam World Finals for freestyle in the first-ever three-way tie. The following year, she was the only female competitor in the Super Bowl of Motorsports, and she won the Racing Championship in the Monster Jam World Finals. Professional wrestling career American Wrestling Association (1986–1989) In 1984, Miceli trained with Eddie Sharkey in Minneapolis, Minnesota and began working on the independent circuit for $5 a match. In 1986, she started wrestling in the American Wrestling Association (AWA) feuding with Sherri Martel as Madusa Miceli. After Martel left the AWA, she replaced her as "Mr. Magnificent" Kevin Kelly's manager, who often teamed with Nick Kiniski as "The Perfect Tag Team". In a tournament final, she won the AWA World Women's Championship over Candi Devine on December 27, 1987. At that time Madusa also began managing the AWA World Heavyweight Champion Curt Hennig. She later lost the title to Wendi Richter on November 26, 1988. Hennig and Madusa joined the Diamond Exchange, a stable led by Diamond Dallas Page that included Badd Company. With Badd Company she faced the team of the Top Guns (Ricky Rice and Derrick Dukes) and Wendi Richter at the only AWA pay-per-view SuperClash III. Both Badd Company’s Tag-Team Title and Wendi Richter’s AWA World Women's Championship were on the line, but since Richter pinned Miceli, Badd Company remained the champions. In 1988, Miceli was also the first woman to be awarded Pro Wrestling Illustrated's Rookie of the Year. American Wrestling Association (1986–1989) All Japan Women's Pro Wrestling (1989–1991) World Championship Wrestling (1991–1993) World Wrestling Federation (1993–1995) World Championship Wrestling (1995-2001) Feud for the Women's Championship (1995–1997) Team Madness and Cruiserweight Champion (1999–2001) Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' :*German Suplex *'Tag teams and stables' :*Dangerous Alliance :*Team Madness *'Wrestlers managed' :*Randy Savage (WCW) :*Rick Rude (WCW) *'Wrestlers trained' :*Gorgeous George Championships and accomplishments *'American Wrestling Association' :*AWA World Women's Champion (1 time) *'World Championship Wrestling' :*WCW World Cruiserweight Champion (1 time) *'World Wrestling Federation' :*WWF World Women's Champion (3 time) See also *Debra Miceli’s event history External links *Madusa.com (Official Website) *Debra Miceli profile at CAGEMATCH.net Category:Italian wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:American Wrestling Association alumni Category:Ladies Professional Wrestling Association alumni Category:Powerful Women of Wrestling alumni Category:United States Wrestling Association alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:1964 births Category:1985 debuts Category:2001 retirements